Closet
by littlebixuit
Summary: Many things can be kept in a closet, but this one is only for random-topic-oneshots. What's so special? You get to choose the topic and the Mystery Inc. member starring the next story. R&R, please.
1. Peanuts

_Me: ...okay... _

_Apps: She wants to say that she just got an idea._

_Me: ..._

_Invy: But it won't work.. nah, actually she's just too lazy t' explain._

_Me: Not!_

_Apps: Who will believe that now?_

_Me: Okay, okay. I'll do it. So. This idea. It's just all little cute/fluffy/(hopefully)funny/or-something-else oneshots. None of them will probably go over the 1.000, so don't expect too much to come. I'll try and upload one every... two weeks, but apparently, something strange called 'friends' and 'school', I think you could say 'social life' to it (apparently, I have one), is busy keeping me from writing, so I don't really promise anything. Each story will have one word that won't only function as title, but as main 'topic' as well._

_Invy: Should be mentioned that every story is gonna be 'starring' one of our Mystery Inc. members, maybe co-starring one or more of the others as well. Prob'ly gonna be written from the 'stars' perspective. _

_Apps: _**It's not hers. Never was, never will.**

_Me: Who knows, maybe I'll get rich one day and buy it all?!_

* * *

-Peanuts-

-Daphne-

I know I shouldn't.

But right now, I find myself here, kneeling in front of this goddamn table, my eyes focused on, magnetized by IT.

Honestly, could you judge me? This is probably the most heavenly thing one has ever invented, and you can eat it. It's right there. I could just... grab it. Eat it.

But there's a problem....

It's Shaggy's. Oh, and I KNOW just how much he loves it. He adores it, he would probably even fight for it. Okay, maybe not fight. On the other hand... I'm not sure. The picture of him, fighting for a glass of this divine stuff is coming to my head and I can't keep the chuckle away.

Would he really mind? I mean, come on, this is a pretty big glass. Would he even notice, if there was just a little, little bit missing? Just a tiny little piece? And if it would be so valuable to him, he wouldn't leave it standing there. Not with Scooby around. But I don't want him mad at me... though, if I do it right now, without anyone noticing, I would be the last one expected to steal food. I am I, after all.

And it looks SO delicious. It's tasty, yummy and... god, I need it. Shaggy's not stingy when it's about this, I know he always gets the best. And he couldn't notice, could he? It's not like he weights this every time he eats or has eaten something of it. Well, I think he doesn't.

I look around, there's really no one here. I think I can hear the TV running in the living room, but if I am fast, I could get a little bit. If I am right, it's only Fred in the living room, Shaggy is upstairs with Scooby and Velma's in the basement, if I am right.

Before I can really think any further, my hand shots forward, snatches the glass. I automatically rip of the lid any finally, my free hand dives into the brown stuff I have yearned for about an half hour now and when I bring my fingers up to my mouth and quickly lick over one, the taste of heaven reaches my tongue.

I make quick work of the whole brown mix clinging to my fingers and when I'm finally satisfied, I am able to put the lid on the glass again, stand up and decide to join Freddie at the TV.

Leaving the peanut butter on the table for the next victim to fall for it.

* * *

_Me: So... my first attempt._

_Invy: As promised, it's small and quirky. Reminding me of Pia herself._

_Me: Hey! ...duh. You're right._

_Apps: After this first little story, you, the readers, are asked to give the next topic and member to star for the story in a review. Please remember to give a topic that's a bit more defining, not something 'allrounding' as 'love' or similar words. The star should, of course, be one member of Mystery Inc. As to whose topic suggestion is going to be written first, it's the 'First suggestion wins' rule._

_Me: Please! Suggestions!_

_Invy: And a review, if ya got the time._

littlebixuit


	2. Cloud Formations

_Apps: It's the next one!_

_Me: Next what?_

_Apps: Miniature story..._

_Me: What's with it?_

_Apps: It's the second one now._

_Me: Second what?_

_Apps: ....um..._

_Me: Sorry! I think the Cheshire Cat starts to rub off on me, but I just totally love him and I can understand that it's fun to confuse/unnerve people by asking questions which have painfully obvious answers just for the heck of it =)._

**Invy: This might surprise you immensely, but Scooby does not belong to her. Not at all. **_Have fun._

* * *

-Cloud Formations-

-Velma-

I love clouds.

Of course, everyone loves this fluffy white cotton candy balloons that tend to stretch themselves over the sky from time to time, but I'm not just talking about these kind of clouds. I love them all. The thick grey rain clouds, dark stormy ones and foggy half-clouds. Thick, thin, big, small, what is there not to love about them?

As a child (though realizing that it is impossible very early) I always wanted to touch them. It was interesting to imagine what exactly could be happening then. Maybe they would dent under the careful touch of your finger, though they might as well pop open and let rain fall down on you, could one really know? There was also the possibility that your finger or hand would suddenly appear on the other side of the cloud or you would get sucked inside the cloud and find a chocolate fountain inside.

After all, you couldn't really know.

As a child, I always enjoyed lying down on a blanket and just watch the clouds pull along over my head, looking and interpreting their different forms and shades and just dream on. The best companion for that was Shaggy, he was such a dreamer; still is.

Interestingly (I noticed somewhere along the way), when people looked at clouds and tried to see a picture or meaning in their shades, they didn't really look at the shape, the shape just looked like what they wanted it to. Fresh couples could (and would) see a heart in every cloud, Shaggy would always see a sandwich or hamburger or Scooby Snack... pretty much everything edible and I..

Well, I'm not sure. I often see books, or some things related to science or mystery, I saw a magnifying glass once and I'm pretty sure one cloud that Shaggy defined as Nacho Bowl looked like Albert Einstein.

To really interpret the shape of a cloud and not interpret something into the shape, you would have to be a completely impartial being, by any means. You wouldn't be allowed to like any food better than other food, no hobbies... and you wouldn't be allowed to have any needs at the moment (or you might end up seeing toilets). If you were this (impossible) being, you could really see the shape.

But when I look upon this finding, I find myself rather pleased with my book and Einstein clouds.

I think I'm going to invite Shaggy to another round of good-old cloud watching now.

* * *

_Me: Like it? Btw, this one was requested by _**LoveofVelma**_. Just so you know it..._

_Invy: Tellem the door-story._

_Me: ...um... okay... I nearly choked on a laughing fit today... It was all my mums fault though. I was about to exit my room when my mum decided to come in, the door hit my forehead full force and I fell back on the ground in a nice swing... laughing my head off._

_Invy: *satisfied*_

_Apps: Review. Make more requests. Or just say 'Hi', but do something!_

_littlebixuit_

_(Next story: _Books - Velma)


	3. Books

_Me: Pleasedon'thitme!_

_Invy: *immediately takes to hit Pia* *hard* *several times*_

_Apps: Ouch.. that.. that really gotta... oh my..._

_Invy: *still hitting* Try somethin' better t' say!_

_Apps: Yes.. well.. um.. As you may have noticed, the 'I will update every two weeks' didn't really work out._

_Me: I'm sorry, okay?!_

_Invy: NO! *hits*_

_Apps: Actually, it took her 40 days to update instead of 14. However, she finally decided to write for unknown reasons._

_Me: *head between shoulders* Writer's block? *gets hit*_

_Apps: _**Scooby Doo is still not hers. **_While we all try to figure out how you can actually get physical pain by imaginational figures in your head, you just enjoy the story._

* * *

-Books-

-Velma-

A book, books generally, is - wow, how to describe it? It's science and yet it's nothing more but sentences, it's wisdom but nothing else than words, it's a whole world and still only letters.

Of course, it all depends on whether you have a good or bad written book, but let's just settle for the case that we have a good book right now, okay?

Don't you just have to love the feeling of going through a library or old book shop? Just the knowledge that you're surrounded by words, words that tell you about adventures, other worlds, people from far away or maybe people like the ones you walk by on the street every day. Or- god, the smell, it's just so wonderful. I am pretty sure that you can already tell a lot about a book by smelling at its cover. Maybe this doesn't work with freshly-printed ones, but that's just why I like libraries so very much - they're filled with used books, that have already shared their stories with only-god-knows how many people.

And if you open up one of these used books, you can smell the feelings. You smell, you _feel_ the excitement, the anger, happi-, sadness all the people endured while readings the very book you are holding in your hand.

I've heard many people saying that their favorite and all the books they think are the best make them laugh and just happy, but that's, to give you my honest opinion, rubbish.

The best books make you laugh _and cry_.

A laugh is so much easier to bubble up inside of you than tears, it's easier to force and easier to show in publicity. Tears, tears that you cry out of pure sadness or anger are so hard to be brought up just by words and the art someone called a good author should be able to fulfill is to do both. Really good authors twist the words, they mess them up just to order them again, they even speak to them, curse over them, they _live _with the words and then, maybe it takes a long or maybe a small time, then, they have created something that brings up the feeling that you don't live with words in front of you anymore, no, then _you _live the words.

There is no direct description of such authors, they don't look or behave in a special way. It's not like they have to have black hair or be over-organized, nor overly messy, with strewn clothes and books all about their place. They are not short, nor are they small, they just are there. Maybe they live in some overly other world and are really lightheaded, and then again, they could be keeping a cool head in every situation of their life. I don't think there is any way to tell that a person is a good writer, it's not like every person with ink blots are writer or that they always carry a pen around.

The point is, that, while you can't tell of a person that he or she is a decent writer (or reader, for that matter), I think you can very well tell from your typical library book if it's a good writing and read.

Just search for the warm feeling of laughter and the salty smell of tears.

* * *

_Me: Think I went into a bit of a frenzy over there... suggested by _**draco122**. _The story, that is. Not the frenzy._

_Invy: *grumbles*_

_Me: I said I was sorry, okay?! We all make mistakes and I am me, I am the writer that is overly messy with strewn clothes and books all about my place, I am short, I am really lightheaded at times and I have the ink blots._

_Apps: If you would only keep the clothes in your room..._

_Me: That wasn't... well, it was my fault, but it was funny. You know, I have this habit of, once I actually manage to take up the courage to sort through the clothes on the sofa in the middle of my room, well, I just throw the clothes for the laundry against the window and wall behind me, so they land on the floor and on Lulu's aquarium (it has a lid, you know). But today, I forgot that my mum had opened said window and accidentally threw two shirts and one pair of shorts out in our garden =D._

_Invy: Yep, that was really... well..._

_Apps: Incredibly stupid?_

_Invy: 'xactly!_

_Me: Hey! *frowns*_

_littlebixuit_

_(Next story: _Ascots - Fred _(surprise))_


	4. Long Plane Trips

_Me: So! Did you know that two weeks can actually be as long as an entire YEAR (and about two weeks)? It's amazing, no?_

_Apps: *reaches back*_

_Invy: *hits*_

_Me: Guys. Guys! GUYS! Okay, okay, I get it, I'm bad, I fail, I'm awful, I- OW!- I already got hit by a doorhandle this Thursday!_

_Apps: So you-_

_Me: Just- Just let me do this, okay? I know I'm like the biggest asshole ever in this scenario. Soooooo. Last night, I came home at like 4.30 am (I may or may not have been a liittle drunk) and I go to my computer and look at my bookmarks and wow - hey, ! My god! And then I get this nagging feeling of really having forgotten something and yeah - oh shit. So I figured there are some thing I should let you guys know._

_1: I'm alive. And I'm littlepie now, because, yeah, biscuits are awesome, but pie. PIE!_

_2: I won't continue "Who says dinosaurs are dead?". I know the current ending is not really an ending at all, but I have all of them together and they're happy and yay and I have really no idea at all on how to continue this story. I'm sorry, I know a lot of people had this story on watch, but I just know I won't write anything for it anymore, so I put it on 'Complete'._

_3: I will, however, try and continue "Our Own Prison Puzzle". This is actually a story that I have all planned out (a first for me, really, I usually write from the top of my head and then get stuck in the middle) and I KNOW I have the sheet with all the characters and hints and the ending lying around here SOMEWHERE. I promise that I will try to write more for this story as soon as I find this sheet._

_4: My English teacher thinks I'm brilliant. Which really isn't anything you guys would need to know, but I like to brag about it, so yeah, awesome. I figured I could tell her on my last day of school that almost my entire knowledge of the English language comes from fanfictions, a lot of them with two men getting together and having wild sex._

**_Too long, didn't read: I'm ALIVE, I'm littlepie, I won't continue "Who says dinosaurs are dead", I will continue "Our Own Prison Puzzle" and I'M KICKING ASS IN ENGLISH._**

_Invy: So now this next shorty here is for **Jazzola, Hayles45 and Ally82.**_

_Apps: All three of them asked for **Fred** and Hayles specified it by asking for **Long Plane Trips**._

_Me: **Not mine! **(Also, I hope you guys are okay with not getting one story each? I could do that as well, if you'd rather have it that way.)_

* * *

-Long Plane Trips-

-Fred-

This must surely be one of the most boring experiences in my life.

I know plane trips can be long, I know they can be excruciating, I know lots of people are afraid of plane trips, yet funnily enough, Shaggy and Scooby love them.

I usually bring a book along or buy one at the airport, but I simply forgot this time.

Daphne is asleep next to me. Admittedly, her nose looks really cute like this, but it doesn't exactly make hour-long entertainment-material. It is rather funny to watch Scooby attempt to look normal and unsuspicious in his punk outfit, Shaggy randomly switches from juggling several edible things and reading over Velma's shoulder, making comments about the text and then watching her with a smile when she giggles and hides her face in the book to shush it in an attempt not to wake the various people sleeping around them.

Daphne shifts a little and commandeers my shoulder to be her pillow, which is nice and really comfortable, but not as distracting as I'd like it to be.

I look around for about the hundreds time.

The guy sitting on the other side of Daph is probably a banker. He really looks like it. In another life, the italian looking guy in the row in front of us could have been a mafioso, but with the khaki shorts and the little girl sleeping halfway slumped over his lap, I can't really see him driving around with a fedora, shooting people and cementing their feet and throwing them in lakes.

This is probably one of the better ways to spend my time, especially being a detective and all. But guessing other people's life and family and job isn't really all that fun if you don't have someone to do it with.

But Daphne's still asleep and next to me there's just a small window and a wall and I have already tried sleeping myself, but apparently I'm just not sleepy at all, which, to be american about it, really, really suck-

Daphne's shifting again. And stirring. She absentmindedly pats her 'pillow' and yawns a little and then notices what she's doing.

"Oh. Sorry Freddy," she smiles and I smile back.

"So, Daph. That guy over there. One or two or no kids at all?"

She chuckles a little and looks over. "Definitely three."

* * *

_Invy: Imagine that. She UPDATED._

_Me: Ha. Ha._

_Apps: That's alright, I don't mind, leave the boring stuff to me. REVIEW, PEOPLE! Review. Or make a request. Or just say "Hehe lol I'm writing you :D"._

_Invy: Next one up should be **Shaggy - Music.**_

littlepie

_(Me: Now I can breathe, I can see, I can touch, I can feel, I can taste all the sugar sweetness..._

_Apps: Why yes people, she's singing "I'm Alive" from "The Hollies". Very badly, if I might say so.)_


End file.
